


Love or Lust

by Queens31298



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Drinks, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Love, Lust, Romance, Teasing, Yami/Julius friendship, drunk, friendships, relationships, tipsy, yami/charlotte relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens31298/pseuds/Queens31298
Summary: Yami admitted she was quite stuck in his head. All he could think about most of the time was her. She invaded his mind, his thoughts, his whole being and it was throwing him off. All he knew was that his head fucking hurt and was confused beyond disbelief.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Love or Lust

Yami didn’t know when it started, but it had. He didn’t pay much attention to it either and yet as he fixed his belt he barely turned his chin over his shoulder and caught sight of Charlotte putting her armor back on. Part of him didn’t want this attraction between them to ever end and the other part had no idea what the hell he was thinking. What the hell was it anyways? Was he just using her to get some unnecessary release? No, it wasn’t that. Then what? God, it made his head hurt too much, so instead he ignored those unwanted thoughts and lit a cigarette. 

Charolette, on the other hand had no idea either on how the hell this occurred between them or what changed, maybe even who. Neither said a word. Just silence. It didn’t do much to ease her conscious. What would her brigade say if they found out? She was too embarrassed to even think about it, let alone actually admit it. However, this was far worse than admitting to her feelings. How did she and Yami get like this, sneak away from their duties and especially go unnoticed? Perhaps, it happened three days ago when the Wizard King announced a Magic Knight’s conference about throwing a celebration. 

Charlotte hadn’t realized it until Yami waved his hand in front of her face that she was staring, not per se him. She blinked at him a couple of times then apologized. He let out a small cloud of grey through the corner of his mouth, a visible yet small smirk on his lips. Yami leaned against the door, finishing his cigarette as he and Charolette locked gazes. He was never the type to question things, especially when it came to something like this, but he never really cared either, probably since they normally bicker and hardly ever hold a conversation. 

“Normally, I’d avoid this, but what the hell are we doing?” He steadily asked with a hint of anger in his voice. “This is the fourth time this week.” 

“I thought you weren’t counting.” She slyly countered leaning against the other side of the wall. 

“Charolette.” He hissed. 

“We’re both adults here, Yami.” She calmly responded. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Does this have anything to do with a couple of weeks ago?” He raised a brow, slightly picking himself off the door. She stood straighter. 

“No.” She lied. 

He didn’t believe her anyways. 

“Fine.” He sighed in defeat. He lit another cigarette. “I’ll still be here if you need me, Charolette.” 

He moved away from the door. 

She to moved away from the wall, not saying a single word. The only she left him with and hopefully thinking was letting her hand carefully trace along side his cheek then slowly underneath his jaw line, letting her delicate fingers linger a bit longer than usual. She grabbed his chin then went over to his cancer stick and removed it his from mouth. Whether he let her do that or not, she enjoyed the lustful gleam in his eyes then walked out the door. If he thought about it, nothing really changed much between. They still acted like themselves, bickering like children, Charolette blushing at his idiotic innuendos and then there were the rest of the captains. The only one who probably had an idea of what was transpiring between the two of them was Jack, aside from the Wizard King. Rill was just plain clueless. Fuegoleon and Nozel had their suspicions. Dorthy was asleep half the time. Mereoleona, hell, Yami didn’t know. 

Charlotte’s new behavior kind of startled him, maybe something did change. He shrugged it off. Though, it definitely had to be when Julius announced the celebration. 

*

Three days to a week ago. 

Yami was never really one for parties, even if it was for a celebration, well there were some exceptions. Right now, he had a little too much booze and not enough time to catch a small break away from the crowd and light a cigarette. His head was spinning. Not enough to call him a drunk, but enough to say he needed some fresh air. He found himself out on the balcony, leaning against the ledge as he peered over the skyline seeing several mixtures of blues, reds, and oranges blend in together. 

When he first arrived, he thought this whole thing was a drag. He had just watched everyone else in the room while chugging on some beer. He eventually came into contact with Julius. He slung his arm over his shoulder, practically telling him to enjoy himself and that a certain Blue Rose Captain was here, whatever the hell that meant. He shrugged him off and told him to go annoy someone else. It didn’t stop the smile from growing on his face. Maybe it wasn’t so bad being here. Then there was Jack. Yami wanted to drop dead right then and there. He spent most of his time with that green insect, inhaling one beer after the other. 

By the time he ventured off to get some air, Fuegoleon waved to Yami as he started to make his way toward him along with Nozel. At this point he was done with the drinks, especially after the seven he had with the mantis and now he was about to throw another one back with these two. Fuegolean was surprised he actually came. Nozel slightly ignored the foreigner, but thought it was a good idea for him to get along with everyone else, not that he’d admit it. However, Yami was forced into this, not that Julius gave him much of a choice. 

There was one person he had yet to see. Charolette Roselie. He figured he would have at least seen her walk around with her vice captain breathing down her neck. He didn’t. After consuming a little more booze than he intended, he told himself he was going to enjoy the outside view. He almost seemed relaxed. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe he felt at such ease he never realized it felt good to be here in the Kingdom. It was family like. Who the hell was he kidding? Nozel was displeased with the foreigner, probably since he and his brigade did whatever they wanted. 

Yami felt a cool gust of wind brush over his frame, a small smile dawning on the edge of his mouth then flicked his cigarette into the air. He pulled out his lighter, about to heat another one until he heard the sound of metal clinking footsteps behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know it was Charolette. It looked, like she was trying to escape as well. Guess that was another thing they had in common. They were tired of the celebrations or maybe she was trying to avoid her vice captain, either way she was with him on the balcony. Maybe she’d freak out, runaway like all the other times. Yami thought it was quite hilarious the way she acted around him, though he never understood why, so he always teased her on it among other things. 

“Yo.” He turned around and leaned his back against the ledge. 

“Yami.” She whispered. “What are you doing here?” 

“Didn’t have much of a choice.” He shrugged as she came up beside him staring at the skyline instead of making eye contact. “And you? Don’t you normally throw a party?”

“That would be my family.” She quietly said. “I try to avoid those.” 

“I always thought you liked them, the parties I mean.” He once again was staring at the now somewhat darkened sky. She lightly chuckled. He knew what her reaction meant, so he didn’t want to press.   
He blamed the alcohol. 

“Well, if you keep that attitude up you’ll definitely end up alone.” He lightly joked turning to face her. 

“What about you or are you just too busy sleeping around?” Charolette asked as she turned to face him, resting her temple on the side of her hand. He raised a brow. 

“I never really cared, nor put much thought into it.” He laughed. “More importantly, how much did you drink?” 

Yami got a good look at her. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink, almost as if she had taken some booze. She’d be in a much worse position if she had. He was a bit concerned, knowing she wasn’t a heavy drinker, in fact she wasn’t a drinker at all. The fact remained, she still hadn’t run away or stumbled over her words since they started talking. Either she really hadn’t taken a sip of alcohol or the just the pure sweet aroma was causing her to react this way. She chuckled once more, the smile on his face widening. It was nice to have an actual conversation with the woman and not have to worry about her radical behavior when he shows up. 

“You of all people should know I don’t drink.” She steadily declared. 

“You’re such a light weight.” 

“I came out here to get some air.” She admitted slumping further into the ledge. 

“Wanna’ get out of here?” Charolette stoically started at him, not realizing the meaning behind his words until he noticed a darker shade of pink tint her cheeks. 

He was still able to rile her up, even when they were just talking and quite possibly had to do with the smell of alcohol. He never understood why she had no tolerance to it, but it was quite amusing how she reacted with just the scent. He motioned his head to the side, telling her to follow him as he took to the left and went down the steps. He didn’t realize how much of an effect it took on her. They were halfway down when she missed a step and collied into his back. He fell forward, missing the next couple of steps while barely hanging onto the rail and trying to hold Charolette in on place. He laughed, genuinely laughed. He wasn’t paying much attention to her blush. It didn’t do with the fact she practically fell over him. It was due to his laugh. He seemed so laid back. 

“Have a nice trip there?” He smirked. Charolette found her ground and eventually walked the last couple steps on her own, completely embarrassed and red in the face.

They were in the garden, away from the crowd, away from the music, away from the booze, and away from everyone else. It was just them. The two of them. Alone. Charolette put her fingers to her temples, rubbing the sides as she felt an oncoming headache while trying to push past her emotions for Yami, especially since they were alone. Her heart was racing and her breathing fastened. Now, it looked like the effects of the alcohol were wearing off. She wanted to get away, at least for a little while so she could regain focus. That was highly unlikely since Yami turned her mind to shit. 

“So why bring me out here?” She casually asked looking around the garden, avoiding making any eye contact. 

“If I’m being honest, I had a bit too much to drink.” He gazed upon the darkened sky and rested his hands in his pockets. He chewed on the edge of an unlit cigarette. Charolette rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not going to carry your drunk ass home if that’s what you’re asking.” She crossed her arms over chest. He smirked. 

“I’ve got other things on my mind.” He appeared in front of her, a suggestive look taking over his gaze. She was startled and took a small step back. 

“Like what?” 

“Things.” He didn’t clarify. “You?” 

“What about me?” He shrugged. She took another step. “Yami, what the hell are you doing?” 

“Talking with you.” He sarcastically responded with a grin plastered on his face. 

“You’re such an ass.” She growled at him in slight anger. 

She didn’t know what was happening. He told her to follow him, not that he’d actually think she would go after him. He wanted to tease her a bit, loosen her up because she was too strict and never took the time to enjoy herself. So, the next thing she knew, her back was against the cement wall. Yami hovered over her as he placed his right arm over to the side of her helmet, the other hand carefully placed under her chin and was forced to look into his obsidian eyes. She didn’t move, more like couldn’t. Her body froze in place. Her breath was hitched in her throat. He leaned forward, slowly and never took his eyes off her. He felt her hot breath on his lips, but moved away at the last second. 

“You’re beautiful, Charolette.” He gently whispered by her ear. 

The corners of his mouth turned again. She wasn’t happy, nor was she smiling at his sudden change of behavior. She wanted him to lean in more, wanted to feel his lips against hers, wanted something more she could never imagine obtaining with a brute like him. When he walked away, waving a hand over his head she decided she’s had enough of his shit. Maybe the effects of the alcohol were still in her system, maybe Yami wasn’t aware of her feelings. Right now, at this point, Charolette practically said fuck it and grabbed his arm. She forced him back to her, not giving him another chance to do anything then slammed her mouth against his. 

Yami tried to pull her away, tried to get her to explain herself. She wasn’t budging. He gave in. This was what he wanted, right? That’s why he forced into a corner? No. He wanted to tease her. This was much better. Instead, he brought both his hands to her cheeks as he carefully took off her helmet and dropped it on the grass beside them. He never broke contact. He pulled her further into him, deepening the kiss, wanting to explore every taste and texture her body craved. 

This was more than expected. He only wanted to leave the party, get some fresh air, and get a quick smoke in before he left that was until Charolette appeared. He decided he’d stay a little longer since he hadn’t seen he at all. It would’ve been fine if he didn’t either. The thought of teasing her and wanting to enjoy their banter was what made him stay in the first place, however when he learned she wasn’t herself due to the smell of alcohol he decided to have a little fun. He teased her. This was the end result. His mouth on hers. 

“Charolette.” He said out of breath once they pulled away from each other and leaned his forehead against hers. 

“I…um.” She stuttered, also heavily breathing. 

“Is this okay?” He searched her eyes for some sort of answer and all he got was the pure liar forming in blue spades. “If you want to stop let me know.” 

She shook her head no. 

He figured she’d say that. His smile returned. He grabbed her hand, not giving her any time to recover as they quickly escaped the garden and found themselves running through the first floor of the Kingdom. No one was going to care he was gone. They probably forgot about him. Charolette, on the other hand, had people waiting for her at the party and more than likely already searching for her. He felt like a teenager with all his hormones going out of control. Again, he blamed it on the alcohol. 

Yami found a door near the end of the hall. He slammed it open, not even bothering to search for the light switch. He immediately threw her against the wall, slamming his mouth down on hers once more as he felt the heat come off her body. She ran her hands through his hair several times, even coming to rest at the nape of his neck, fumbling with the ends of his hair while he was slowly removing some of her armor and dropped them wherever. He stopped for a moment. 

“Your helmet.” He roughly panted. “It’s in the garden.” 

“We’ll get it later.” 

Charolette pulled back, this time reversing their positions, with his back against the door, but he wasn’t letting up. When he turned, he forced her to walk backwards, clumsily crashing into a table as they stumbled upon each other. Yami found the switch, a rope he tugged on from above his head as the light barely illuminated the storage room they were held in. He undid his belt, dropping his weapon and his grimoire on the floor. Charolette did the same. For a brief moment, they shared a look, waiting for the other to say this wasn’t supposed to happen or waiting to stop. The clear drive in their eyes was enough of an answer for both. 

Yami interlaced their hands, placing their hands above her head as his free hand was wrapped around her waist tugging her closer while he moved into her. Slow at first. He wanted to be careful, but she grew urgent, more demanding so he paced himself. He wanted to explore every aspect, taste the salt on her skin and give into their desires. A wave crashed over them that washed away all conflict over tonight’s celebration. They felt free, probably because of the alcohol. Charolette clung to him, her nails digging into the back of his neck and heard a satisfied moan escape his lips. She wanted to touch every part of him, bask further into this frenzy of passion. 

Charolette pulled his shirt over his head, lips smearing and smacking against each other, deepening the kiss once more. She ran her hands up and down his body, exploring the softness of his skin and traced each muscle while listening to the explicit moans they each brought on. They held each closer, tasting and biting until they felt their energy give out and the sudden warmth drip down his legs. Yami rested his head on her shoulder, heavily panting and heard his heart pound through his ears. Charolette leaned her head on the table below, also forcefully breathing. They didn’t move, let alone make another sound, aside for the pesky need of air. 

Yami pulled his head away from her shoulder and once again stared at her, well trying to look into her eyes as the corners of his mouth grew wide. The same went with her, although the blush growing darker and deeper wasn’t a miss, quite possibly to do their pleasure. He finally pulled away and found the strength to stand back on his feet. He fixed his pants, grabbing his sword and grimoire while trying to search for his shirt. Charolette handed it to him. She was already back in her armor. 

Charolette looked like she wanted to say something, hell he wanted to open his mouth too, yet get things straightened out. Neither of them regretted this. Neither of them also didn’t know what the hell to say. It was sudden, but fantastic. Compulsive? Yes. Yami scratched the back of his neck, feeling the indentations from her nails and smirked. Was he nervous? Honestly, he never thought he’d and Charolette would ever do something like this. They had each other’s back. That’s what they had. Not a relationship. Yami had a record of his one night stands. Charolette was now part of it. 

Damn it. 

He never wanted that. 

Charolette was crying on the inside. Her heart was beating too fast for her to realize the gravity of the situation unless she did and was doing a great job at masking her emotions, yet everything was a fucking hurricane. She just slept with Yami, the man she’s deeply in love with. All she wanted to do was walk in the opposite direction of him, never to look back. Even after this, she couldn’t tell him. He was drunk. She wasn’t. That was partly true. Her hands curled into fists as her overwhelming emotions were making her dizzier. Did he know, even after this? 

“Can we just forget about this?” Charolette immediately asked, keeping a brave face. Yami instantly frowned. 

“Because we’re two consenting adults that can move past this?” He quirked an eyebrow, anger evident in his voice.

“If that’s what it takes.” 

“No wonder you don’t have a man in your life.” He muttered under his breath loud enough for her to hear. He turned away from her and ran a slow hand down his face. 

He needed a cigarette. 

“Excuse me?” She forced him to turn around. 

“What if I don’t want to forget, Charolette?” He said in defeat. 

It was hard for to be infuriated with his lack of remorse. She figured since they were both away from their actual mind and due to the override of their hormones, it’d be better to forget since it didn’t mean anything, least to him. He hadn’t the slightest clue, which was another reason she proposed they’d forget. It was easier. Easier than dealing with heartache. 

“It’s better for the both of us.” She placed her hand on his cheek and ever so slightly he leaned into her touch. 

Except, they never forgot. 

A few days later, they saw each other again. 

And again. 

Over the course of the next several days, they were in each other’s presence a lot more, even some of the Magic Knight Captains took notice of this, but were a bit afraid to say anything since it was Yami Sukehiro. It even caught the eye of Julius a little more than before. Still no one had said a word. It was better that way. 

*

Yami lit a cigarette as he walked down the hall of the Clover Kingdom, not really having a clue as to where Charolette disappeared. Honestly, he didn’t care right now. His mind kept playing over the events of the celebration a couple weeks ago. He had way too much to drink that night, but the night was good, even great. Probably fantastic until Charolette blew it out of proportion, yet they still saw each other. He didn’t know what was going on inside that head of hers. Part of Yami did want to forget that night and the other part didn’t, so when they saw each other next they acted as if everything was fine. Except, the very next encounter they were tearing each other’s clothes off. 

Charolette had a lot of explaining to do. Yami himself had something to say as well. Though, it wasn’t the best time to be brought up. They went their separate ways. He blew smoke into the air, not really paying attention to where he was going and ran into Julius. Great. He thought. Julius was the last person he wanted to run into, especially at this hour. 

“Yami, what are you still doing here?” He curiously asked. He shrugged. 

“Thought I’d stick around for the night.” He didn’t buy it.

“I’m surprised you’re not out with the rest of the captains.” 

“I think I’ve had my fair share of drinks for the next couple of days.” He nonchalantly answered. Julius noticed he was a bit in the clouds. A feint smile appeared on his face. 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with Charolette now, does it?” Yami didn’t say a word. He knew. Of course he did. He really didn’t care anymore. His head hurt more than anything when he thought about the past events.

“And what the hell do you know?” He genuinely asked, despite his current headache. 

“Well it’s about damn time, but maybe don’t mess up the storage rooms anymore.” Julius ineptly put. Yami scratched the back of his head, barely forming an apology. 

“It’s just sex. Nothing more.” He waved a hand. He raised a questioning brow. 

“I find that hard to believe.” Julius stared him down. “She loves you, you know that right?” 

Yami just stupidly blinked as if his friend just spoke a another language because there was no way a woman, a beautiful woman like Charolette could ever fall someone like him. It was impossible. She’s royalty. He’s a foreigner taken under the Wizard King’s wing. Nothing more to him. There was nothing special about him, so why him? How did he not see it? He still didn’t believe it. He noticed every time he said some lame joke or teased her she blushed, even around his presence she was flustered. She’s also stated she doesn’t want a man in her life, so why in the hell was she sleeping with him? The more he conjured up the thought of her behavior the more it made sense to him. Kind of. She was confusing as hell. 

Yami admitted she was quite stuck in his head. All he could think about most of the time was her. She invaded his mind, his thoughts, his whole being and it was throwing him off. He didn’t know how to feel or act. Did he feel anything at all? Was it really just sex? He had to have felt something considering Charolette was practically all he thought about. He never gave it enough time to realize. There was an attraction between them. An attraction he avoided. He didn’t want to hurt. If Julius hadn’t mentioned anything to him he would’ve definitely continued their advances while hurting her in the process. He never wanted to hurt her. It killed him to know that he did, especially with all the time they’ve been spending together. 

“Yami.” Julius waved a concern hand in his face. He blanked out. 

“Sorry, I have to go.” 

Yami ran down the hall, his cigarette falling on the tiled floor. 

Julius smiled. 

*

It was late at night. Yami wasn’t aware of the time, but as he leaped over the Blue Rose gates, heavily panting, he dashed down the hall making several twists and turns and thanked whatever super natural force was out there that there weren’t any of her brigade members in the court yard or the halls. He found a set a stairs. He ran up them, taking two at a time then ended up in another hall. Had there always been this many halls? Or was it due since he was rushing? He didn’t know if she was still up.

Toward the end of the hall, He came across a set of double doors. He stood in front of it, completely out of breath, sweat dripping from the sides of his temple and felt his insides burn from the lack of oxygen. He wanted to catch his breath first before he knocked, get his thoughts in order if it was possible. He knew this was her room. He’s been there plenty times in the past. This time it was different. 

He knocked. 

The door opened. 

“Yami?” Charolette said in shock. “What are you doing here at this late and why do you like you’ve been running for the past hour?” 

“I have been running for the last hour because I wanted to apologize.” He straightened up and locked eyes with her. She handed him a glass of water. 

“What are you talking about?” She steadily asked as she watched him drink over half the glass of water. 

“What are we doing?” He evaded her question with another question. He placed the glass cup on the counter. 

“I don’t know.” She truthfully answered. He chortled and tossed his head back like he was expecting that. 

“Why me?” He finally asked looking her dead in the eyes.

Charolette could tell he was being serious. He wanted a truthful answer. He wanted to know why they were so invested into this ugliness, this confusion that pondered in the back of theirs minds wondering if they were going to get together the next day and the next day or stay closed off from each and forget everything that happened. She wanted those answers just as much as him. She sighed, felt her heart screaming, her mind coming to one conclusive revelation. 

“It’s because I love you.” Charolette whispered loud enough for him to hear, eyes gearing toward the floor. 

So, Julius wasn’t jerking his chain. Not that he doubted him. 

He didn’t say anything, which drove the rest of her emotions in a hurricane. She wanted to put them back in a box, locked away forever and never deal with those issues again. She managed to get those words out, but from the looks of it his reaction was everything she deeply feared. Yet, she stood there with her head held high, despite not meeting his eyes any longer. He knew. Now, she could begin on the path to recovery and move past this little fling. 

Maybe she wasn’t paying attention much, but she swore she could’ve seen the smallest of smiles on his face or not. She didn’t want to give herself hope. He understood just a little bit more on why she did what she did. She never wanted to tell him since they were both highly respected captains, well at least one high respected captain. She didn’t want anything to change between them and she was fucking scared out of her mind. Yami would be lying if he didn’t feel all those things too. 

“Charolette.” He genuinely called to her. 

“Please leave.” She begged. 

She really wasn’t paying attention. 

“And if I refuse?” 

She finally turned in his direction. 

“I…” 

“You what?” He grinned in triumph. 

She moved a step back. 

“You really need to leave.” She insisted. 

“And you should really learn to tell me things.” He moved with her, closing the gap between them. 

“Yami.” Charolette warned as the back of her thighs hit the edge of her bed and fell. Yami dove after her, one of his legs resting in between hers and had his right arm pinned beside her head. They never broke eye contact. 

“I never thought I could have you. You’re a royal. I’m an outcast.” Yami steadily said. He had this sincere gleam in his eyes, one she couldn’t put into words. It was surreal. “You’re all I think about. I can’t you get out of my head no matter how hard I try.” 

Now, she was paying attention. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you.” He fondly declared with his signature boyish grin plastered on his face. “Guess you’re stuck with me.” 

“I’m fine with that.” He took her in, pressing his ashen lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s practically 3am over here and as usual my insomnia always wins. I really enjoy writing about this pair and if I’m being honest I think I spent way too much time on this one shot, but I can say this is my favorite one I have written and took the time to actually write. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy. Appreciate the feedback and don’t forget to leave some kudos, comments, and even a bookmark. (All mistakes are mine.) 
> 
> P.S 
> 
> Anyone else sick of this coronavirus shit or is it just me?? I’m losing my mind.


End file.
